


Average Day for a Titboy

by RobotsAreSuperior



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lewd World, Boy Breasts, Breast Fucking, Brother/Sister Incest, Bus Sex, Futanari, Girl Penis, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mother/Son Incest, Multi, Orgy, Public Sex, Spitroasting, Teacher-Student Relationship, school setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotsAreSuperior
Summary: Jeremy is just your average boy. Has a nice family, goes to school, heaves around a pair of massive fucking tits that dwarf the rest of his body and plays some sports. This is an average day for him.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 31





	Average Day for a Titboy

Jeremy saw himself as a regular guy. There wasn't anything strange about him, as far as he was aware. Of course, he did have a pair of massive boytits on his chest that damn near made his back break, but that was normal. Most of the guys he knew had big tits as well. Hell, his father had a bigger rack than him. By at least a few cup sizes. So he never understood why everyone around him seemed to give so much attention to his breasts. Like his sister, Emily, who was currently desperately sucking on one of his nipples while squeezing the other.

"You do know we have to go to school today, right?" All the response he got from his sister was her giving his nipple a lick. Which was enough to make him shudder in pleasure. "Can't you go fuck around with someone else? I've seen your contact list. You literally have someone called Big Tits Bitch Boy in t-." His remark was cut short when Emily bit down on his swollen nub. The tiny cock tucked away between his legs hardened quickly, and just as quickly it spurted its load inside of his boxers. Emily popped the nipple out of her mouth and looked at her brother with a smug grin on her face.

"That's you idiot. I have plenty of big boobie boytoys, but only one bitch boy." Despite the crude nature of that statement, it was obvious that Emily meant it as a compliment. A very lewd one, but a compliment nonetheless. "Plus, it's not like you'd lose much if you didn't go to school. What classes actually matter?" It was always difficult for Jeremy to tell when his sister was being sarcastic or not. It was, however, a lot easier to tell when she was horny.

The warmth and weight of her cock across his belly and chest made it a bit difficult for him to breathe. Her tip was resting at the bottom of his cleavage, spewing out hot, thick precum. Jeremy groaned, but also chuckled. He grabbed each of his tits and pressed them together. "If you wanted to pound my tits, you should've just said so. Ya freaking dummy." He complemented the joking insult by blowing Emily a kiss. 

With the speed of a woman possessed, Emily sat up straight and began thrusting. "Fuck, I love your tits so much bro!" She used his fat nipples as handlebars as she fucked his cleavage. Her cock was large enough that the head popped out the top of Jeremy's tits each time she thrusted, giving him the opportunity to lick and suck on it. Musk filled his nostrils, the lewd stench of Emily's unwashed dick fucking his mind as hard as she was fucking his tits. That was always how it was with his sister. They'd start off a bit slow, until she got horny, and the moment he got a whiff of her scent, he was in heat too. No thoughts, just sex and cock.

Behind the siblings, the door to Jeremy's room slid open. Their mother, Diana, walked in, laundry basket in hand. She chuckled seeing her kids fucking like rabbits, her cock slowly rising into an erection at the sight. She picked up the dirty clothes off the ground, which were mostly jizz stained boxers and sweaty shirts. After the floor had been cleaned of all the discarded garments, she put the basket down and walked closer to her kids. Jeremy was too busy slobbering over his sister's cock to notice her, and Emily was too busy using her brother's tits as a fleshlight. 

They did notice when Diana slapped her cock across Jeremy's tits. The impact made both of them shake, and pulled them out of their lust induced craze. Leaning forward and putting a hand on both of her children's shoulders, Diana spoke in a calm and measured voice. "Darlings, it's almost nine o'clock. Stop fucking and go to school."

"But mom, I didn't get to cum yet!" Emily pouted, but still slid her dick from between Jeremy's tits. 

"No buts young lady. If you need to bust a nut, just take one of your whore schoolmates." Diana chastised her. 

It took a few seconds for Jeremy to return to his senses. And even when he did, he still put his hands around his mother's cock and tried to jerk her off. Diana shuddered and let out a moan, then slowly pushed her son's hands away. "Darling, I'd love to use you, but we can do that after school."

It was Jeremy's turn to pout, but much like his sister he too relented. He sat up on the bed, dragging his breasts from underneath his mother's schlong. "Sorry mommy. I just really love your bitchmeat." Jeremy said with a grin on his face. A well deserved grin, as his mother throbbed and leaked a fat dollop of precum right on his bed.

"Honeyy! You know that word is one of my triggers!" Diana groaned and grabbed her cock, giving it a few quick strokes. As much as her cock reeked of sex, it wasn't very noticeable compared to the normal smell of Jeremy's room. "I'm going to go pound your father. Dress up and wait for the bus." True to her words, Diana all but bolted out of the room. A few minutes later, the siblings could hear slapping, and the moans of their mom and dad.

Emily looked at her brother. She seemed to wonder is she could fuck him again, right then, but then seemed to decide against it. "Let's just do what mom said. We can fuck on the bus anyways."

* * *

For the siblings, dressing up meant less so "covering their bodies" and more so "be as suggestive as possible". Jeremy's shirt was a large one, that was basically a crop top that barely stretched over his swollen tits, and his pants hugged his bottom half so tightly that an outline of his small cock was visible. Emily on the other hand wore shorts that couldn't even hope to contain her dick, which hanged out one of the leg holes and dripped precum onto the pavement. And her shirt was a small tube top, from the top and bottom of which spilled out her breasts, which looked positively tiny compared to her brother's rack.

The yellow school bus stopped in front of their house, and the door slid open. The driver was an older futa, her cock getting serviced by one of the students, a boy who had his lips and tits wrapped around the driver's shaft. "Aye, get in. Can't dilly dally for you."

The siblings stepped inside of the bus, and were immediately assaulted by the smell of sex. The floor was covered in a layer of cum, each of their steps making disgusting sounds. This wasn't new for the siblings, or indeed anyone on that bus. It simply how it was for them. Apart from the smell, the bus was also filled with sounds. Moans, groans and whimpers reverberated off the wall. Mixed with the occasional phrase such as "Suck harder!", "You fuck me so good!" and "I love your cock!"

Emily walked over to one of the empty seats, which still had a rope of cum going across it. On the other side of the bus bench sat another futa, who Emily didn't recognize, and on that futa's cock sat a short boy with disproportionately large breasts. "Is that your brother?" Emily asked while pointing at the boy.

The other girl turned towards her and smiled. "No, that's my brother." She pointed behind herself, more specifically at the boy that was currently getting gangbanged by at least six futa girls. It was hard to tell how many actually were, since their bodies were smushed so closely together. "This is my cousin." The girl grabbed the boy on her dick by his hips and began pounding into him. 

"Well, that's nice." Emily pulled her pants down and sat next to the girl. Her cock practically sprung to full mast the moment her garment was off, standing almost perfectly straight up. Without need for any instructions, or even any words, Jeremy took his required seat on his sister's dick. It was a bit awkward trying to get her to enter him given the pretty tight space, but using the other seats as support he managed to push the head of her cock in his anus. The rest of the length was easy, as Jeremy simply let himself fall down until his anal ring met the base of Emily's cock.

"Did mom get to you yesterday? You're gaping a bit." Emily said nonchalantly as she slowly thrusted up into Jeremy.

"Just before I went to sleep. She got in one of her ultra horny moods. And, well, you know how she is then."

Both of them shuddered at the many memories of when their mom got into one of her "moods". It was never pretty, though it was usually very, very hot. If there was one person that Emily would bottom for, it would be her mother. She knew that because her mother once bent her over and fucked Emily's ass until both of them were cumming their brains out. That was actually when Emily lost her anal virginity, and it was still one of the best moments of her life.

"So, what's your name?" Asked Emily, turning to the girl sitting next to her.

"I'm Paula. Nice to meet you..." She trailed off, wordlessly asking Emily her name.

"I'm Emily."

"And I'm Jeremy."

"Nice to meet you guys. My cousin here is called Tom. He's a bit shy, so he prefers that I introduce him." Tom nodded after his cousin finished talking. Even though he wasn't one for talking, he still let out loud moans each time his cousin shoved her futa cock deep inside of him.

"We haven't seen you here before. When did you transfer?" Asked Emily.

"Two days ago, though this is the first time we're travelling with the bus. The last school we went to introduced some dumb policies, so our mom transferred us here." Responded Paula.

"What did they try to do?" Jeremy asked, bucking his hips down on his sister's cock.

"They tried to forbid teachers from having sex with students and vice versa. I don't know why, if you're wondering. Probably some religious bullshit." Paula grabbed her cousin by the waist and twisted him around on her cock so that he was facing her. She began to suck on one of his nipples, keeping one eye on Emily and Jeremy.

"That's fucking stupid. How would some of the classes even work? Sex Ed would be impossible. PE would be boring as hell." Emily's tone was one of disbelief, and Jeremy had a baffled look on his face.

Paula popped her mouth off of Tom's nipples and turned to the siblings. "I don't know, ok? Honestly, I'm happy I left that place. Everything was old and barely worked." 

"That sounds awful. I hope you have a better time over here." Jeremy said with a smile.

"It's been good to me. And my brother has gotten a warm welcome. Seriously, you should've seen how they snatched him up. He took one step on this bus and someone immediately started feeling up his tits." Paula said, giggling.

"That was the same for me. Emily had to fight in order to get a turn at my ass. Well, ok, by 'fight' I mean she slapped another girl with her cock, but still." Jeremy said, leaning back so he can give his sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Well ain't that sweet. Honestly, I would probably be doing the same if I wasn't currently using Tom here. I can't just spend an entire bus ride with nothing around my cock, you know?"

"Oh, I definitely do. I tried that one time actually. I ended up just grabbing one of the boys and fucking him. Can't remember who it was, but I can remember that he couldn't sit down for the rest of the day."

Both of them giggled. Then, they were shaken forward a bit as the bus came to a stop. "Alright, out with ye. Not you, you're staying until I blow." The driver said, pushing the boy that was sucking her off back down between her legs. 

The rest of the students all stood up, some with others attached to their cock. Jeremy lifted himself off of his sister before the two stood up, while Paula simply carried Tom on her cock as she made her way outside of the bus. 

The large building of "Ishtar School for the Well Endowed" stood before them, its doors wide open. Much like the legs of its students and staff. Behind the main building, the top of the gym could barely be seen.

"Well, guess we split here. Have a good one, hope to meet you some other time." Paula waved at them and began walking away, each of her steps making Tom bounce on her cock.

"Have a nice day Paula!" Jeremy said, waving back at her. "Well, time to start a new day. What's our first class?"

"I think it's Sex Ed. Which is nice." Emily said with a smile as both of them began walking towards the school building.

* * *

"Alright class, let's not waste any time. Today's lesson is about spitroasting! A subject that I'm sure many of you know about, and that I know some of you are veritable experts in." Ms. Cammer, the Sex Ed teacher of Ishtar school, said with a smile on her face. One look at her could tell you why she got that position, as she was a veritable milf, with tits bigger than her head and a cock which dragged along the floor. "Now, let's start off with just a simple demonstration. I'll need three volunteers. Anyone up?"

Without any hesitation, Jeremy raised his hand, practically jumping in his seat. His sister followed closely behind, and so did another classmate, a blonde girl that Jeremy recognized as one of Emily's friends, Suzie. Of course, they weren't the only ones to raise their hands, practically the entire class did, but they were the first three.

"It's always nice to see so many people willing to participate. But, I can only pick three. Suzie, Jeremy, Emily. You were the first to raise your hands, so get in front of the class." Ms. Cammer pointed to her desk. Well, it wasn't really a desk, more like a simple table with pillows attached where someone's neck and legs would be.

The trio moved quickly to the front of the class, stripping their clothes as they walked. Jeremy laid himself on the table, his head hanging off the side and his ass just barely on it. Suzie and Emily on the other hand started a bit of a debate among themselves.

"He's my brother, I should get his ass."

"Emily, love, you've used that reasoning way too many times. Just let me have a turn."

"Let you? You were blowing out his backside last night!"

"Well, yeah, but you also did it just before I did."

Jeremy couldn't help but giggle at how her sister was with Suzie. The two of them bickered like an old couple. They also fucked like one, albeit three times as loud. Ms. Cammer found it a lot less cute, and she walked to the girl and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Girls, please, I said I didn't want to waste time. Just do a rock paper scissors game."

The two of them looked at the teacher, then at each other. Then they did a best out of three. Jeremy lifted his head up just in time to see Suzie choose rock while Emily chose scissors, and the smug giggle that the former let out made it clear who won. "Ok, you figured it out. Now can you please get on with this, I need it!" Jeremy always saw his talent of going into "Needy Bitch" mode at the drop of a hat as one of his most useful skills.

The act clearly worked, as before Jeremy knew it he was getting cockslapped at both ends. "Now, like always my students, you have to remember to-" 

"Use enough lube." Practically the entire class cut off Ms. Cammer and said that phrase in a monotone voice. The teacher looked slightly annoyed, but she simply shook her head and handed Suzie a large bottle of lubricant.

The liquid was cold, but in a good way. Lathering her cock up with it, making it nice and shiny, then giving the same treatment to Jeremy's hole. It all made Suzie even more aroused than she already was. By the time they were both properly lubricated, the bottle was completely empty. Suzie simply threw it over her shoulder, not caring about it at that moment. 

"Let's double team this bitch Emily." The two girls exchanged a look that was both predatory and needy. They didn't just want this, they needed it, and they were going to take it. And Jeremy was more than happy to let them take it, grabbing onto the back of his knees and spreading them even further. Taking their cue, Suzie and Emily thrusted into him at almost the exact same time. 

It hadn't been the first time Jeremy had gotten stuffed through both ends. But the feeling of almost complete fullness, the warmth and closeness, it never got old. If anything, this particular one felt even better, since now Jeremy had an audience. One that was already pleasuring itself at the sight. 

"Now, when it comes to spitroasting, there are many ways to do it. However, one of the best ones is what is often called the see-saw method. In which one participant thrust just as the other pulls back. Girls, if you don't mind, please demonstrate this method." There was no real need for Ms. Cammer's instructions, as almost all of her students knew about what she talked about. The girls included.

Both of them were deep inside of Jeremy, and so there was a few seconds in which neither of them moved, as neither wanted to be the first to pull back. The small stalemate was ended by Suzie, who pulled back, grabbing Jeremy's ankles as she did so. Just as quickly however, she thrusted back inside, prompting Emily to slide her cock a way out of her brother's mouth. Jeremy couldn't do much except for putting his, now free, hands on his breasts and fondling them. 

This motion continued on, the girls going slightly deeper each time. At times, it almost felt as of the tip of their cocks were touching in his stomach. When they both bottomed out inside of him, that feeling became even stronger. The girls savored the moment, gyrating their hips to make the heads of their penises rub against each other. This playfulness only lasted a few seconds before she girls continued with the see-saw method.

This time however, they didn't do it because they had been prompted by the teacher. Mostly because Ms. Cammer was currently busy with her other students, more specifically with three of the boys. Seeing her students engage in sexual acts always excited her, so she had the three boys wrap their tits around her shaft. They couldn't even cover one third of its length, but it still felt heavenly for Ms. Cammer. And she was more than eager to show it, leaking precum and moaning like a slut.

The other students weren't acting much more civilized either. Most of them had fallen upon their classmates and began fucking them, and the few that didn't were masturbating like crazy. It wasn't long until ropes of cum were flying through the air and splashing against the walls. Some even managed to reach the ceiling.

The girls didn't cum nearly as quickly as some of their classmates, and simple went on until only a few minutes were left of the class. Their pace had become almost desperate, pounding away at Jeremy like he was some sort of fleshlight. A treatment that he was more than ok with, as shown by the large puddle of cum that his cock had leaked on his belly. 

Eventually though, even the girls reached their limits. Suzie grabbed hold of Jeremy's hips and hilted her cock deep inside of him. She throbbed three times before unloading into him, jizz pouring out of her cock and into his guts. The feeling and sight of her friend cumming her brains out sent Emily over the edge as well, and soon her own cock cream was travelling down Jeremy's throat and pooling into his stomach.

Despite the lewd chaos in the class, it was surprisingly peaceful for the three of them. There was an odd warmth between them. Eventually through, they had to pull out. It was easy for the girls, as their cocks were practically drenched in lubricant. Jeremy had to be helped up and off the table, his legs wobbling as he stood up.

The alarm bell rang a few minutes later, though the orgy in the Sex Ed class didn't die down. Suzie turned to the siblings and smiled.

"So, how about we go down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat?"

* * *

The cafeteria was more than a little messy. Sure, there wasn't any food littering the floors, but the shee amount of semen and precum on it more than made up for it. It was basically impossible to see the seams between the tiles, as jizz completely filled them up. 

Despite the fact that it was a cafeteria, there was little food on the tables. That didn't mean there wasn't plenty of eating going on, as more than a few students were getting rimmed by others. Like Suzie, who was getting her asshole kissed by Emily while she talked with Jeremy.

"Apparently they're going to expand the school building. Add some form of workshop. So, that'll be excit-" Suzie's words for cut off as she let out a loud moan. Reaching back, she pushed Emily further against her ass and began to grind on her face.

That didn't deter Jeremy from continuing the conversation. "From what I've heard, they'll add both a workshop and a new lab. Maybe a chemistry one, and hopefully with proper ventilation."

His statement went without a response for a few seconds as Suzie took a few deep breaths to steady herself. "Yeah, that's fair. I mean, don't get me wrong, I think everyone loved that one time Mr. Brohr made an aphrodisiac and basically turned the whole class into an orgy. But nobody could have kept it on for several days, not even him. I don't want to be turned into a wreck without energy by the time the aphrodisiac wears off."

Jeremy nodded and took a bite out of his sandwich. He was actually one of the few students that was currently actually eating. "It would have been a lot better if he made it some sort of liquid, or maybe even pills. Much easier to control than a gas."

By the time he was finished talking, Emily had stopped rimming her friend, instead sitting next to her. "The effect would be the same though. Maybe a bit weaker. Though, admittedly, it would be a whole lot less accident prone. Knowing Mr. Brohr though, he would've probably been able to find a way to fuck it up. And then get fucked up himself." 

The trio had a small laugh, which was interrupted by the bell ringing. "Welp, break's over. What class do we have now?" Jeremy asked.

"PE, I think. Hopefully it'll be nice and simple for once." Suzie didn't sound very hopeful when she said that. "I really don't want to have to jerk off while hanging from a beam again, as hot as it was."

* * *

It was not nice and simple. Quite the opposite in fact. "Alright ya little snot noses. You see that box over there, with the pillows around it? Two boys get on it, and have to push each other off. No hand, no legs, you can only use yer tits. Got it?" Said the overweight teacher, Mr. Glit. He was without the doubt the owner of the biggest pair of tits in the school, and it was a wonder he could keep his back straight at all. His knockers would be dragging on the ground, had it not been for his equally large gut. It was almost comical, and most definitely inconvenient. 

So large was his belly, that someone could easily sit on it. Which was what Suzie was doing right now. More specifically, she was straddling the top of Mr. Glit's paunch, her legs laying underneath his breasts while her cock stood in his cleavage. "And you, thrust faster. I need to get through all of you today. So don't try to prolong this, just spurt and be done with it." As much as she loved to shoot her load, Suzie was no quickshot. So what if her classmates will have to wait their turn a bit too long? They'd do the same if they were in her position.

While she was busy enjoying herself, Jeremy was busy gawking at his classmates shove fighting. They were naked, as was to be expected, and their bodies were covered by a thin layer of oil and sweat. It dripped down each time the two of them smashed their tits together, accentuating every curve and bump in the skin and muscles. It was incredibly erotic, and Jeremy was rock hard and leaking just looking at it.

But it had to end eventually, and there was only one way that could happen. One of the boys lost his footing, and his opponent capitalized on that, giving a strong push. The boy fell down on the mattresses, sprawled out. Both of them took the opportunity to take a few deep breaths and wipe the sweat off of their foreheads. The winner helped the loser to his feet, and they both turned to look at Mr. Glit. Somehow managing not to be distracted by the girl wildly thrusting her cock between his tits, he simply noted down what they did and dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"Right, ok, time for another round. Jeremy, Harv, you're up. Get on the box and throw your chests around." The two boys didn't need to be told more. It was by no means a fair match, Harv was head and shoulders taller than Jeremy and was also broader. However, they were equally matched when it came to bust size.

"Well, before we start, we must oil each other up. You know, as a sign of respect." Harv had a cheeky grin on his face when he said that. He lifted his hand up, and one of the other boys threw him a bottle of oil. When he looked over his shoulder, Jeremy saw that it was the same boy who lost the last round. 

His attention was snapped right back to Harv once he started lathering oil all over Jeremy's breasts. It was cold, and very shiny. Every inch of skin that was rubbed with it felt ten times more sensitive, with even the smallest breeze of air being enough to make Jeremy shudder. His knees almost buckled when Harv began rubbing the oil on his nipples, his cock throbbing and leaking a puddle. Just before cum was about to spurt out of his dick, Harv stopped and handed Jeremy the oil.

"Ok, now you lather me up." The smile on Harv's face made it obvious he knew exactly what he just did. In a bit of a daze, Jeremy took the bottle and began covering the other students chest in oil. Harv was so much more controlled than he had been, his reactions being limited to small giggles and shudders. It was a sort of self control that made Jeremy jealous.

Eventually though, the little pre-battle ritual was done. The two of them climbed atop the box, Jeremy still clutching the oil bottle in his hand. He almost wished he could use it as a weapon, but knew that would be against the rules. Those thoughts were forgotten when Harv thrusted his chest forward with a grunt. There was meaty thwack as the two pairs of massive boytits slapped against each other. The impact sent waves through the fighters bodies, making both of them stumble slightly.

Jeremy tried to go on the offensive by swinging his knockers from the side, but his attack was turned against him. Instead of hitting Harv and knocking him off-balance, the swing merely caused his nipples to rub up against his opponent's skin. That simple feeling was enough to make Jeremy freeze. His cock throbbed once, then twice, and then began leaking out jizz, his hips shaking as the cum ran down his small shaft and dripped down onto the box below him.

The pleasure paralyzed Jeremy almost completely, only leaving him with enough sense to realize that Harv was rearing up to slap him from low to high. He tried to dodge by leaning backwards, but was too slow. Next thing he knew, he was laying down on the mattresses, his chest heaving and skin covered in goosebumps.

"Well, that was a fun little exercise." Harv stepped down from the box and offered Jeremy a hand. The former gladly took it, slowly getting up to his feet. Much like the pair before them, they checked that the teacher noted what they did and waited until he dismissed them. Jeremy couldn't help but be a little bit amused, and impressed, by the fact that Suzie was still going at it.

Harv wrapped an arm around Jeremy's shoulder and gave him a lust filled look. "Say, how about we go to the lockers and have a bit of fun?" The way he said that question, his voice somehow dropping an octave or two, made Heremy weak in the knees. Without hesitation, he nodded, and followed Harv to the locker room like an obedient puppy.

* * *

"What the hell have you idiots been doing?" Emily's voice cut through the air of the locker rooms, a mixture of anger, disappointment and jealousy dripping from her words. Jeremy would have certainly reacted to them, had he not been busy bouncing on Harv's cock like a cheap hooker. 

Each time Jeremy bounced, there were two sets of slapping noises. The sound of his hips impacting against Harv's, followed shortly by the sound of their tits slapping together. And they went like this for far longer than either of them knew, or cared to know. Harv had lost count of how many times he'd cum after a dozen or so, and Jeremy was so utterly drained that his cock couldn't even get hard anymore. The pleasure, however, stayed. And neither of them had any trouble showing that. Harv was still hard as a rock, and Jeremy was dripping a steady stream of precum out of his limp cock.

As much as she enjoyed the display, Emily had come there to get her brother and didn't much fancy letting him fuck around for a couple more hours. 

Jeremy only noticed her presence when she put her hands on his shoulders. Before he could say anything, she pulled him up and off of Harv's cock, letting her brother fall to the floor in a little crumpled ball. "Hey! What was tha-" Harv's words were cut off as Emily thrusted her dick between his tits and into his mouth. As much as he was enjoying her brother's ass before, he clearly enjoyed her cock even more. As Harv suckled on her cockhead, Emily turned to her brother. He had barely lifted himself up, his legs still wobbly. "Get dressed idiot, the bus is about to arrive." Her words were punctuated with a few cock slaps across Harv's face. 

The two boys looked at each other, the look on their face clearly showing that they had no idea they've been going at it for that long. They scrambled to get dressed, practically throwing the clothes on their bodies. Jeremy was the first, and Emily didn't wait a moment to drag him out.

* * *

The bus ride home was much the same as the one to school, but with a lot less talking and much more fucking. Paula seemed to have taken a different means home, leaving the siblings with no means of entertainment except for each other. Though, that much they were used to. 

After the short ride, they finally arrived home. Emily practically kicked the door open and threw her backpack on the couch. "We're back!" Without any further words, she walked up the flight of stairs and towards her room. Jeremy stayed at the bottom floor, going to the kitchen to get a snack.

Opening a fridge was difficult for someone with a chest as large as his, so he often had to lean forward to grab the handle. Not that anyone in his family complained, as it gave them an excellent view of his ass. The way every pair of his pants rode up when he leaned like that would be enough to make anyone go mad with lust.

So he wasn't surprised when he felt something long, hard and thick resting between his cheeks. He was however a bit surprised when the owner of the cock grabbed him by the elbows and pulled him into a hug. It was his mother, and she had an almost predatory look in her eyes.

"Hey darling! Look, my boss decided to be a bitch and wear the skimpiest of her outfits today while also doing the whole no fap thing in the building. So mommy is very, very backed up. So I hope you don't mind if I use you like a fleshlight for a bit."

Without waiting for an answer, her mother bent Jeremy over the kitchen island and pulled his pants down savagely. With one strong thrust, she buried her cock halfway into his asshole.

He really didn't mind. It wasn't the first time, and he was certain it won't be his last. 

After all, that was just how life was for a titboy.


End file.
